A vehicle typically includes one or more lamp devices that facilitate a driver to stably secure a viewing range outside the vehicle and/or that provide information to other vehicles regarding a driving state of the vehicle.
Examples of lamp devices for vehicles include a headlamp installed in a front portion of a vehicle and a rear lamp installed in a rear portion of the vehicle. The headlamp illuminates a forward region while the vehicle is driving at night. The rear lamp typically includes a brake lamp that is activated when a driver manipulates a brake function, and a turn signal lamp that indicates a traveling direction of the vehicle.